


Half a Life

by Saiphl



Series: Dreaming Soulmates [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiphl/pseuds/Saiphl
Summary: Raja had a perfect world and the perfect life ahead, until she heard her voice for the first time... ever since, she feels she's living half a life.





	Half a Life

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new work by miss Jania and myself, today we're bringing the so called story of how Raja and Manila got to find each other in our Soulmate AU.
> 
> Again, this baby needs taming and love, but we were so excited of finishing it, that we decided to share it now and to post the edited version as soon as it is ready. So as always, we excuse ourselves in advance for the mistakes you'll find in the process of reading.

Raja just turned fifteen when her life changed 180°. She was beautiful, funny and everybody loved her, the perfect girl that every mother had only dreamt about, and an incredibly talented artist too. She met Gary when they were in their first year in Junior High, it was love at first sight.

Gary took her to the movies and for a milkshake the night he properly asked her to be his girlfriend; none of them really caring about the time when they first have a glance of their soulmates. They had figured their future together. They’ll planned to finish the high school first of their classes, being his the higher notes, he was going to be the valedictorian, they’ll go to an Ivy League college. She was going to get a degree in visual arts and he was going to be not just a doctor, he was going to be the most prestigious cardiologist all over the US Territory.

He’ll pursue his specialty while Raja started to make a name for herself in the art world, and when the time comes, they’ll become Mr. and Mrs. Kho. Future was nothing but perfect for them.

Maharani Amrull, Raja’s mother, was happy to see her little girl glowing with the expectation of the life she had planned, she was happy to see her baby so in love. Still she feared the day when reality would hit them both. She knew the time of them dreaming of their soulmates was just around the corner, and she wanted to give a reality check with her daughter, just to make sure she won’t get devastated if she found out Gary wasn’t meant to be her person.

“Raja, baby, can we talk?“, she asked, even after eighteen years living in New York her indonesian accent strong.

The girl put down her backpack and looked straight at her mother “sure mani, what happened?” Raja sat besides her mother in the dining room, still smiling after being kissed by Gary in the front door back from the school.

“Gary brought you home, right?”, Maharani asked, doing her best to disguise her worries while the dreamy smile in her daughter’s face widened. “Rajie, I hate to be the one bringing this up, but…” she sighed, preparing herself for the outcome of that conversation.

Raja’s smile faded as soon as it was spreading, she knew her mother like the back of her hand, and knew immediately what she was about to talk. “Mom, please… no, don’t do this, I’m sure I’ll dream of Gary, and he’ll dream of me, we’re meant to be together”, she said, matter of factly.

“Don’t do this please baby, what if it doesn’t happen? I mean, I know you love that boy, and I’d be crazy if I wouldn’t , but baby the possibility is there and I just want to make sure you don’t feel disappointed if someone else is meant to be with you.“ The woman’s face fell when she saw the tears sliding her daughter’s beautiful face.

"Who knows mom? It might be his voice or his face what I get when the time comes?" she said in a whisper, feeling her heart already shattered with the mere possibility. "It happened to you and dad, mom... you were with who you were meant to be" she retaliated, part unconvinced, part hopeful. "I really hope it's him."

Maharani reached to take her daughter’s hand in hers. “Dad and I were lucky baby, but you know it rarely happens, most of the people spend their late teens and all their twenties finding their one.” Unable to hold it back anymore, Raja started crying.

A couple of weeks later, when Raja was waiting for Gary to arrive to the school on his birthday, she had an odd feeling that something was wrong, but she couldn’t guess what it was, until he showed up at school. All lowered shoulders and looking to the floor, he stood in front of Raja, stuttering unintelligible words, that confirmed her worst fears: Gary got the face of a girl, a girl that was not her. “I’m sorry Raj… I… I really wanted for it to be you, but I guess… I guess this is where it ends.”

Gary hugged her protectively, while Raja melted on his arms for the last time, he caressed her hair while she was sobbing “You’ll always have a special place in my heart Rajie, you’ll always be my first love.” Kissing her temple, he added, “He will be one lucky bastard… he’s getting the jackpot with you.” They parted ways with sad smiles, and Raja secluded herself, losing track of time until June 14th, when she woke up in the middle of the night, all drenched in cold sweat after hearing a loud laugh and a high pitched voice, one that even if it was still changing, was clearly a female voice.

In clear denial, Raja spent the following three years begging her mother to take her to a therapist. She thought she was going insane, first of all, there wasn’t a slight chance for it to be her soulmate’s voice… she sounded so young. Second and most important, she couldn’t be soulmates with a girl, because, she was straight… wasn’t she? The fact that she spent some extra time appreciatively looking to some of her classmates on the dressing rooms for gym class meant nothing, she couldn’t be gay.

She gave up asking for professional support after her brother Sutan came back home after a year volunteering in Africa, just to introduce to the family his brand new boyfriend and soulmate David, a Russian boy with avid brown eyes and quick witted mind. The night she turned nineteen, she decided to seriously start looking for her soulmate whose voice was now clearer and still high pitched.

====

Time passed faster than she expected, and before she could notice it, she graduated from Columbia University. By that time, she’d already met most of the lesbian girls in the campus and also from nearby cities, none of them were the owner of the high pitched voice that still drove her insane every night.

At twenty two, she moved to Chicago, her first big job as a manager assistant in an indie art gallery, and she got used quickly to the lifestyle in a new city. Charming and easy going as she was, she quickly became friends with a Russian girl named Sasha, who shared the same passion for visuals that she has, and also with a former new yorker named Aja.

Raja found in her job a way to escape from her thoughts. She had the idea that once she accepted and embraced the fact she had a female soulmate, will make easier the task to find her, and when it didn’t happen, she just tied herself to the only thing giving her some kind of steadiness.

“What you need is getting laid Raja, seriously, you can’t just live going from home to the gallery and then back”, Aja said, complaining for the zillionth time when her friend refused to go out. “Staying secluded won’t make a progress on your source, girl” the annoyance in the other girl’s voice bitter as bile.

Sasha laughed when she heard Raja hiss for the same zillionth time to Aja. “I’m perfectly ok, all I need is my job, and if it’s bound to happen, she will appear.” The blonde russian cackled to that affirmation. “Don’t look at me like that Aja, and you shut up Sasha, I’m done looking, I’m done failing every single time.” Raja sighed. “I’ve been looking for her, now’s her time to look for me!”

“You’re so stubborn Raja, I can’t talk to you anymore!” Aja said exasperated, “and I’m serious when I say I won’t take another snap from you miss thing, I’m done with your attitude.”

Raja looked at Aja, a hurt expression in her face making the other regret her words. Raja was about to snap back when Sasha stood between them. “I have a solution and you can’t say no Raja, and I bet Aja is actually up to it.” Both girls looked at Sasha, curiosity creeping on their faces. “We’re going on vacation, five days, five stars resort in Hawaii all inclusive.” Aja clapped enthusiastically and Raja was about to object when Sasha said “already paid, Mom and Dad owed me two birthday and three christmas gifts, so they immediately said yes, even when I included my best friends in the package.”

“Well… you can count me in Sasha, I haven’t had vacation since… forever” she said, a shy smile spreading through her lips. “But…” Sasha arched a brow and Aja looked at her with a face that said ‘I’ll kill you with your buts and all’.

“But?” both girls asked in unison, expectantly looking to the older one.

“But I think we should get a signed paper from Aja’s mother, otherwise we’ll be charged with minor molesting and kidnap accusations.” Sasha fell on a chair, barely breathing with laugh, and Aja looked viciously at Raja.

“At least I won’t need heart medication and medical authorizations to travel, at your old age, you need to get a full check up before considering leaving this state!” Sasha fell from her chair and her friends got her up, the three of them laughing really hard.

====

A couple of weeks after that, the three girls arrived to a very luxurious resort, the three rooms one side to the other and communicated by a discreet door. Aja jumped on the bed face down, practically motorboating on the soft pillows. “This is life, I swear we’re on paradise bitches!” she yelled, while Sasha laughed and Raja rolled her eyes.

“Get your ass off the bed bitch, there’s a sunny day out there, and you’re wasting it!”, Raja said, mocking the younger girl, who jump out the bed sticking her tongue out.

Sasha threw a towel to her friend’s face and then turned to her own room “ten minutes and I’ll drag you to the beach however you are, ladies”, she said before closing the door behind her; Raja did the same with her door to Aja’s room and walked to the balcony to feel the breeze.

Raja had a weird feeling about the whole trip thing, something was unsettling her, but she didn’t know what it was, and it was worse when the words of her brother started sounding like a bee swarm on her head: ‘she will come Rajie, just give it a chance, have faith on you two finding each other’. Of course Sutan would be an optimist, he embraced the whole thing of his now husband’s face in his dreams from the very beginning, of course he was a believer, especially now that he was happily married to his soulmate. He hadn’t lost a whole life plan, he hadn’t lost a first love, and of course he never had that high pitched voice on his head every night, making him think he had lost his mind.

She lit a cigarette, her head starting to ache and suddenly lost all the vacation mood she forced into her head the days before the trip. “I’m not losing hope Sutan, I’ve just lost the will to find her”, she whispered before sighing deeply and going to change her clothes after finishing her smoke.

Truth to her word, Sasha went to get her friends to the beach and they all went down to enjoy the sunny place. Aja was at the shore flirting with some girl she met there and Sasha was about to open her book when she realized how quiet Raja has been. “A penny for your thoughts girl”, she said, while laying her hand on the older girl’s forearm. “Let me guess, you’re nagging again on the voice in your head, right?”  

Raja sighed once again, and took off her sunglasses to look at her friend. “Mostly at my brother’s words Sasha... I’m feeling kinda weird,” Sasha leant to hug Raja, understanding quite well how she felt, at last, how lost she was right after she heard Shea’s voice for the first time. “I think I’ll take a walk under the sun, the sea will wash this off my head”. Sasha nodded to Raja, and watched her friend going barefoot on the sand under her sunhat.

Aja saw Raja walking away on the shore and frowned a bit worried, but after six months of knowing her, she was sure that bothering her was the dumbest idea; by her side, a cute girl tugged her arm, taking her to her group of friends. Carmen, as she introduced herself, took Aja to a group of girls, who were dancing on the beach to the music of a portable buffer, “Gals! this is Aja. I’ve just met her on the shore”, the girls on the group greeted her with shining smiles and aired kisses. “These are Morgan, her girl -and our official DJ- Kylie, but we call her Sonique, Gabby, or as we call her Delta and that noisy bitch there is Manila.”

A couple of hours after that, Aja went back to Sasha, exactly at the same time Raja was coming back. “Just in time! I’m starving, let’s get some food”, Aja said, pulling Sasha from the chair she was laying over. “Well, while you’ve been awfully boring, I met some gals at the beach.”

“You’re not one wasting time, aren’t you?” Raja said, mocking her, getting an annoyed face as a response.

“Excuse if I want to live before finding my forever handcuff” Aja answered. “Also I got us a party tonight.” With a shit eating grin she continued “you don’t have to thank me ladies, you both know I’d do anything to get our grinch out of the cave.” Raja hissed as an answer and before she could refuse, Sasha interjected.

“That sounds great, we came here to have fun,and Aja since i am responsible for you and i don’t want Doña Rivera killing me, no sex for you “ Raja bursted laughing at Sasha’s words, while Aja pouted her lower lip in protest. “Tell us, what are we going to celebrate? I suppose you got all the details”, asked Sasha, still getting a vicious glare from the youngest girl.

“A double bachelorette, Morgan and Sonique are tying the knot in a couple of weeks, that’s why they are here” Aja answered, suddenly feeling less enthusiastic with the idea. 

Raja put a reassuring hand on Aja’s shoulder “come on girl, a celibe trip won’t kill you”, she fake coughed holding her laugh “also, Sasha’s right, your mom would kill us if we don’t take proper care of you.” 

Aja threw a raspberry to her friends “you know what? you play the worst set of best friends in world’s history.” Taking her beach bag from the empty chair besides Sasha, she looked one more time at them, outrage clear in her face. “And just for the record, that you came to paradise to play the faithful girlfriend, and Raja playing the old wise matron is not a reason for you to betray me… still, I we’re going to the party, and I’ll get laid if I want.”

The three of them walked to the restaurant listening to Aja’s rant and offering her to misbehave just a little if she promised to be careful and responsible.

====

Later that night, Aja was hurrying her friends “come on bitches, you can’t be serious on taking more than an hour to get ready! we’re gonna miss half the party because you’re slow.” Sasha soon joined Aja in the protests, while Raja was still deciding on which dress to wear.

“Raja, you look great with the white one, now hurry before Aja suffer an anxiety attack, come on.” The tall girl looked at them rising her hands in surrender, and taking her clutch signaling she was ready. The three of them walked out to the party at a club nearby the hotel. 

At the door, Aja gave their names to the guard and he let them in, the place a swirl of psychedelic colors and trance music, the beat going deep into Raja’s core with the rhythm of her heartbeat. Unconsciously, Aja was moving to the music, stretching her neck looking for the group of girls she met at the beach, soon she found Carmen, who greeted her with a hug and air kisses to her friends. Aja introduced Sasha and Raja to the girls, all of them there, except Manila and Gabby, who went to the bar to get a round of shots for the group.

Sasha soon engaged in a conversation with the brides to be, talking about how they found each other and sharing ideas and plans. Aja dragged Raja to the dance floor before she started with her usual grumpiness. “Oh no miss thing, you’re not going to ruin the mood, you’re here to have fun and relax, and if it means that I have to drag you to dance the whole night, I will”, Aja said to Raja, who gently smiled to the girl in front of her. She knew Aja was doing her best to cheer her up, but she was still unsettled and somehow, expectant. 

“Thanks baby, I mean it… it’s just, I’m not feeling like myself”, Raja admitted awkwardly, being vulnerable wasn’t her strongest suit. “I’ll give this a try, but I can’t promise to stay the whole night”. Being that more than she got from Raja in months, Aja nodded, secretly enjoying her little victory.

When they went back to the group, the night was at its highest point, all of them were toasting to Morgan and Kylie and their new life together. The music so loud making really hard to keep a conversation. Raja felt a hand in her shoulder, and she turned lightly her head to the side, barely listening to the girl who was inviting her to the dance floor, Raja nodded reluctantly and followed the girl with the stunning body wrapped in a yellow dress, that the black neon lights made so easy to follow, and the only thing she could see clearly in the dark, was the streak of bleach blonde hair moving in a sea of wavy black.

A girl that couldn’t be older than twenty, her lips painted in a black that shone under the neon lights. There was something about her that made Raja feel a little relaxed, letting herself flow with the moment. She half heard her name was Manila, and wasn’t sure if she was able to hear her telling her own name. Both of them were slightly drunk, and Manila turned to dance leaning her back on Raja’s chest. 

Not really thinking about it, Raja laid temptatively her hands on the girl’s hips, and she started moving even more provocative. It wasn’t much more than the butterfly’s touch on her skin, but Raja felt electrified, something she had never felt, and that was the moment she decided to just feel her dance partner closeness, and the fainting scent of her citric perfume. Forgetting her longing she dared to turn the girl in her arms, and before she could really sink on what was happening, Manila kissed her; it was brief and sloppy but deeply intense. Tracing the line of her jaw, Raja talked to her ear, making sure she can listen to her “let’s get out of here.”

Raja took the lead, pulling her by the firm grip of their hands, they left the place only stopping for a second to get their clutches and going back to the hotel running under the night sky, barefoot on the sand. Manila laughed delighted, and Raja’s heart skipped a beat. That laugh was so familiar but seemed distant, she shook her head and kept running, making sure they reached the sun chairs around the pool. She let herself fall in one of those, pulling Manila to her lap, looking straight at her face. Manila laughed once more, this time nervously and then leaned to reach Raja’s lips.

They made out passionately  for what seemed an eternity, then gasping for air, Raja broke the kiss, caressing with her thumb Manila’s cheekbone. “It can’t be her”, she thought, even though her heart was madly speeding in her chest, “she should’ve recognized me by now… it’s not her.” A little part of Raja’s shaking faith was breaking, when the girl in her lap said. “Oh my god, I can’t see shit, but those idiots didn’t gave me time to put on my contacts.”

Raja froze, recognizing the voice of her dreams at all, and also realizing that she hasn’t been recognized because of a stupid technicality, meant she wasn’t able to properly see.  Manila pulled a pair of glasses out of her clutch, rising her head to finally look at Raja. “I hope you don’t mind my… OH MY GOD!”

Manila opened her eyes even wider, looking finally at every single detail of Raja’s features. “I… I can’t believe this, I’ve been flirting with my soulmate all night long and I didn’t figure out!”

“What?!” Raja said, still in disbelief, looking at Manila’s face, that was fastly going from amusement to hurt. 

“I’ve been dreaming of your face for five years and that's all you have to say?" Raja’s mouth fell agape, that was exactly the same phrase she heard the first time. The girl looked at her, expecting for something to happen, strongly tempted to slap her face to make her talk, and cursing her eyes for the tears she felt coming.

"I... I um ahhh, I don't know what to say, is just so unexpected", the older girl said, feeling happy, mad and incredibly stupid at the same time. "You... can't... oh my god, this was a huge mistake" 

Manila covered her mouth, fighting tears already. She got off from Raja’s lap and starting to run by the edge of the pool, she needed to fly, she wouldn’t let her see crying, not when she clearly didn’t want her.

Confused, Raja looked at her, snapping back when she saw Manila almost sliding to the pool "Oh my god! you're so easily distracted!", she reaches for the beautiful girl in the yellow dress  just in time to fall with her into the water.

“Leave me alone!” Manila yelled, pushing Raja away.

Raja sighed, frustrated."No... I'm not leaving you alone", wrapping her easily with her long arms, she held her close. "It took nine years of my life getting to understand that I'll find you, I just wasn't expecting it was going to be here."

"Then why the first coherent thing you blurt out after you find out i am your soulmate is to say this is a mistake?", Manila clapped back, freeing her own frustration and obvious hurt. 

"Because I've been with you for hours, and I found out that I really  like you, that I'm up to open up and there comes that you're meant to be with me." Raja’s voice half shy and half relieved. "Once you get your heart shattered by destiny, you never expect for it to actually mend its shit".

Manila was about to retort when something sink in, “nine years?” Getting to know how much she have waited, left the girl speechless for a moment.

Raja nodded. "Nine fucking years where I've lost a boyfriend and I thought I was going nuts, because I didn't find you." She sighed deeply, finally saying those words out loud reducing her constant anger. "Nine fucking years to get to understand that I was denying myself." Instinctively, Manila laid a hand on Raja’s chest, feeling her take a deep breathe. "And they were fucking worth it, because you are gorgeous and I’m happy to finally have you."

The softness on Raja’s statement melted Manila’s heart, leaning the side her face to the other girl’s shoulder, whispering. "And I can't believe that you actually exist, I can't believe how good is having you here, all wet and mug smudged." Raja held a laugh, that made Manila look back at her, lifting her face, the older one giving the other a soft peck on the lips.

"Now let's get out of this pool cause I’m freezing", Raja said, releasing her and swimming to the end of the pool, jumping out and taking her hand to pull her off the pool. 

Manila wrapped herself around Raja, “so… are we taking this from where we left it?”

A wolfish smile spread across Raja’s lips, "I'll do that but not here... what do you think of a nice warm bathtub, a bottle of red wine and no wet clothing?"

“Sounds like a plan to me”, Manila winked at Raja, and they went to get their abandoned heels and clutches.

"Then come with me" Raja said,  stretching her hand to her, and holding the heels with the other, steadying her for a second and then running wildly to reach the elevator and leaving a wet trail behind them.

====

After a semi awkward elevator ride, they made it to the room, Manila taking off her wet clothes while Raja prepared the bath. Raja stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel and holding one for Manila. The tall girl felt her mouth dry at the sight of Manila's body, shamelessly on display, the other girl oblivious to her observer behind her back.

“Tub’s ready”, Raja said, approaching to Manila, who turned to face her, to reach her and undoing the knot of Raja’s towel, making her suppress a moan.

"What was that Raja?" Manila looked at her face, desire shining brightly on her eyes, "do you really want me?"

"I want you so bad, is driving me mad", Raja admitted, sliding a hand on the side of her naked body.

"Lucky that I want you too... come." Manila said taking  Raja's hand in hers, and getting rid of the towel in the process. "You're overdressed for the occasion" she whispered, delighted on discovering Raja's body for the first time… 

Raja pulled  her to the bathroom, pushing the door with her foot and leading Manila to the tub, soft warm steam flooding the room, and taking a sweet moment to  actually look at her naked silhouette and biting her lower lip at the mere idea of being able to touch her. She was the first to get in the tub, followed almost immediately by Manila, who delicately made herself comfortable in the space between her legs. 

Leaning her back over Raja’s chest, Manila was the first reaching for the other one's lips, getting heated within seconds, when Raja broke the kiss gasping for air. "Easy baby, there's no rush, we have all the time in the world", the older girl whispered, making the other shiver with her breathe spreading on the wet skin of  her neck.

"Where does this romantic freak comes from?", Manila asked, sliding  one of her hands over the brown skin of her arm. “I thought you wanted me”, she teased once more, reaching to catch Raja’s lips again.

Smiling  to her lips, Raja answered, "comes from nine years of craving to know how you looked, or if you existed... now I happen to want to discover every-single-inch-of-you."

Manila kissed her again, briefly this time, turning on the water to kneel in front of her. "Then do yourself a party Columbus."

Raja laughed softly to her silliness, taking her sweet little time to tame Manila's hair with one hand, starting to kiss each  single part of her face, while feeling other pair of hands roaming through her legs and dangerously reaching to her thighs. "You're decided to make me surrender, aren't you little butterfly?" The girl gave her a mischievous smile while nodding, just to point her affirmation with a kiss. Raja sighed deeply, just to say in a low tone “then I’ll teach you to behave.”

Manila laughed, approaching a little more to Raja, feeling her whole body to shiver with the slight brushing of their breasts. "What if you better show me how nine years of craving feel like."

Raja smiled crookedly, pulling Manilla closer to her body. "Only good girls get what they want… and right now, I'm the nicest girl in the world", she whispered, sliding one hand across the other girl's back, caressing firmly the curve of her lower back and then  squeezing her butt cheek, delighted on the softness of Manila’s strangled moans.

"Nine years of craving felt like being incomplete" she whispered to her ear, nipping her earlobe. "Feels like you can't breathe, forcefully gathering air into your lungs", she continues, making some distance between their bodies, using one of her hands to tease one of Manila's nipples. "Feels like food is flavorless, and your favorite jammies don't warm you anymore at night",  she approached her lips, biting lightly on Manila's lower lip, while leaning her forehead to join her soulmate's, barely touching the tip of their noses. "Nine years of craving felt like long days, endless nights and a cold that wraps you from inside out."

Lost in the moment, Manila abandoned herself to her lover’s touch, while Raja’s voice was low, and seductive; distracting enough to make her lose track of time. "But ain't gonna lie, it feels so fucking good at the end, cause i get to do this." In one steady move, she quickly shoved two fingers inside Manila, the girl whimpering at the sudden stimulation.

"I... I'll make it..." a moan dying strangled in Manila's throat made Raja smile. "I'll make it out for the lost time", she managed to say, while feeling the slender fingers moving inside out of  her. "I'll give you back the colors and flavors... and the warmth", Manila kisses Raja hungrily, barely managing to slide her own hands to cup her soulmate's breasts.

"Yeah." Raja said in whisper taking her fingers out of Manila, the girl grunting for the sudden loss; wasting no time she stood up out of the bathtub taking Manila out with her. "Let's take this to the bed, so i can really show you baby."

Raja didn’t know what had gotten into her, but this girl, her soulmate had an effect on her that she couldn’t describe even with a dictionary in hand. She wanted to be so gentle with her, most of all, she wanted to take her time to discover her, in the other hand, she was starving with need to touch her, she wanted… no, she needed to claim her. The flood of emotions taking the best of her, making her smart mouth to run out of words for the first time in her life, letting her go on the new overwhelming sensations.

Manila snapped her back by sliding slowly her foot on the bare skin of Raja’s hip, a  precise movement that left her vibrating. “You like what you see?”, she asked, wrapping her leg around the other girl and making her fall over.

“More than you can imagine”, Raja whispered against her throat, just to kiss her fiercely one more time. Then she draw a line of sloppy kisses along her jawline and going down to her breasts, torso and finally getting to taste her.

====

They fell beside each other on the mattress for the third time that night, Raja barely breathing and unable to open her eyes after the most incredible orgasm. Manila turned to lean on her lover’s chest, who instinctively reached to caress her hair softly. “And this is how five years of longing and hoping feels like.” 

“Five years?” Raja asked, suddenly opening her eyes to look at her, who pushed herself up in a hand to look her in the eyes. 

“I was fifteen and wondering who I was, the first time I dreamt of you”, her voice sounded distant and kind of dreamy. “Imagine how it was, I fell asleep in my mom’s car a couple of hours before my birthday party”, Manila smiled, thinking of herself as the teenager she was back then, and enjoying the perks of being the woman she grew up to be. “It'll be just a nap, I thought... and then, there were you, your skin tanned to perfection and the beautiful long black hair.”

Raja started drawing spyrals with her thumb on her lower back, making her giggle, and look at her with her eyes still full of amusement. “I guess I knew I loved you ever since, because your face had always filled me with joy… the only thing I couldn’t understand, was why you always seemed so sad.” Manila kissed her stomach. “Now I think I understand why, and I promise you to do my best to never see you like that again.”

====

Raja woke to the sight of a sleeping Manila, who was relaxed and all spreaded over the mattress, legs tangled and half wrapped in bed sheets. The soft lines of her face making her look younger than she was, and making Raja wonder how would they look together in a week, a month, a decade… and she decided she was up to find it out. She was about to caress the cheekbone of the gorgeous girl in her arms, when the door linked to Aja’s room burst open with a slam.

“Good Morning Butter…” Raja jump out the bed reaching with her long arms for Aja’s mouth to make her shut up, desisting of her intentions when her friend licked her hand.  “My Oh My! look who finally got laid!”

“Praise Allah! you’re disgusting” Raja hissed to the girl in front of her. “Could you please shut up bitch? you’ll wake the whole floor.” Taller than the other, she blocked her sight and Aja was stretching her neck trying to see the girl on the bed.

Standing on her toes, she was still trying to watch over her friend’s shoulder. “Who is she? I deserve to know bitch, I got the party last night!”

“For the last time, shut up! you’ll wake her up!” Raja hissed and Aja stood in front of her crossing her arms, arching a brow, quietly questioning. Raising her hands in surrender, she said. “It’s Manila…”

“Her soulmate”, a groggy voice completed from the bed, where modestly Manila was holding the bed sheet over her breasts. 

“NO FUCKING WAY! YOU FOUND YOUR FUCKING SOULMATE AND DIDN’T EVEN SEND A MESSAGE?!” Aja yelled, not really thinking on what she was saying, but making Sasha open the door of the other side.

“Alright… you two are gonna stop yelling... and you” Sasha pointed to Aja, “you’re gonna leave them alone, this is nothing of your business… at least for now.”  Sasha dragged Aja out of Raja’s room, making sure to close both doors before they were surrounded by silence once again.

Realizing her own nakedness, Raja got blushed and Manila giggled at her reaction. “I have never imagined you were such a prude.” She closed the space between them, letting the sheet fall to the floor and sliding her arms around Raja’s waist. “You’re perfect baby, never feel ashamed of your body in front of me… I cherish you.” She kissed her collarbone and Raja put her arms over her lover’s shoulders.

“I could get used to wake to your face every morning… it’s the best sight ever.” She whispered, leaning to join her by the forehead. “I love you Nila... “

A soft smile spreaded over Manila’s lips while she said “I love you too Rajie”, just to kiss her one more time of the many that will follow onwards.


End file.
